


Date Night

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron
Summary: While Feyre and Rhys are on a date, some people forget how territorial mates can be.





	Date Night

“You need to stop.” Feyre murmured to Rhys from across the table, but she couldn’t hide the smile that now formed on her lips. Her mate only shrugged and took a sip of his wine, watching people walk by from their table outside a restaurant in Velaris.

Rhys had insisted that he and Feyre needed a night alone, away from the Inner Circle and all their drama, so he took her to one of the best restaurants in the city. Both of them were dressed in black, but Feyre’s dress is what seemed to be catching everyone’s attention.

It was a lace cocktail dress with sleeves that hung off her shoulders and a low neckline, which Rhys would take notice to every few minutes, earning him a growl and kick under the table. He would only chuckle and wink, making her blush.

“Rhys,” Feyre warned, watching her mate as he growled at another passing male.

His violet eyes met hers and he shrugged. “He was looking at you for too long.”

Rolling her eyes, she sat back in her seat and observed the city and everyone in it. The restaurant was located at the edge of a large square of town, and they had the perfect view of the night activity going on around them. Children were running around by the large fountain placed in the middle of the square, and their parents quickly snapped their fingers to get them to behave.

Feyre watched the mother pick up her child, a big grin on the woman’s face, and she kissed his forehead sweetly. The father ruffled the other child’s hair, earning a scowl from the small boy. As they walked out of sight, Feyre found herself staring, and didn’t realize she was doing so until Rhys stroked the bond gently.

“Whenever you’re ready, Feyre, we can have that.” His eyes held her in place, and there was a promise in his voice, in the way he said it, that made her take his hand and squeeze.

“I still want you to myself for awhile longer.” He smirked at her words, but brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

Her attention turned to a group of males passing by the table, and a few of them looked her up and down while the others whistled. Wrong move.

With barely any thought, Rhys made them all trip over their own feet and fall on their asses in the middle of the street, making some surrounding people laugh as they passed by. The men groaned but turned back to Rhys and scowled, causing her mate to chuckle and return his attention to Feyre.

“You were saying,” he started, giving her a knowing grin.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’re awful.”

“I know.” He said, winking again.

When their food arrived a little bit later, Rhys got up to find the waiter to get more wine, complaining about how he was High Lord and should get wine whenever he wanted. Feyre only laughed and shooed him away, leaving her alone for a few minutes.

“Well, aren’t you beautiful.” She heard a male voice from behind her, and turned to see a young man with a smirk on his face. Deciding not to alert Rhys in case he started a massacre, she just smiled softly.

“Thank you.”

He glanced at the empty seat in front of her and plopped himself down.

Well, Feyre thought. He’s going to die.

“So, your date ditched you? Maybe I can fill in.” He looked at her with raised brows and she coughed, trying to hide the smile because she knew what Rhys would do when he came back.

“My mate went to grab some more wine.” She said and narrowed her eyes at the him, crossing her arms.

“If I was your mate, I would never leave you,” he winked, and Feyre cringed.

It’s not that he wasn’t attractive, because he was, but no one compared to Rhys, and this male had no idea that he was sitting in his High Lord’s spot. She found it funny, but she was also scared for the man.

“I suggest you leave before he gets back, because he’ll be very upset to learn that you’re in his seat.” She warned, glancing around to make sure he wasn’t coming back yet.

“I can handle myself, but thank you for the warning.” He winked again, and Feyre cringed again.

“Well I’m just trying to warn you, and possibly save your life,” she murmured as she spotted Rhys approaching.

Her mate gave her a huge grin, the grin that promised trouble, and she shook her head with a smile, as he let some of that darkness he hid loose. Small tendrils followed him as he stopped in front of the table, setting down the wine glasses. The male in front of her had gone pale.

He shot out of the chair so fast that it was almost knocked over, but Rhys shot out a hand to grab it.

“H-H-High Lord.” He bowed at the waist and then glanced at me, up and down. Another stupid mistake that Rhys noted.

“And High L-Lady.” Feyre wasn’t sure he was breathing.

Rhys glanced at the chair, then back at the man, a smirk slowly spread across his face.

“How nice of you to keep my mate company while I was away.” His voice had a sharp tone to it, but he kept a smile on his face.

“Um, I…I was just leaving-“

“Yes, you were.” Rhys cut him off and motioned for him to turn around, which the man did without hesitation. It didn’t end there though.

Feyre watched her mate as, without even glancing in the man’s direction, his pants turned to ash, leaving him in only his boxers which were printed with pizza all over.

Feyre burst out laughing, bending over as if it would make it quieter. Rhys only shrugged, a small grin playing at his lips.

The poor man looked around frantically as people began murmuring and pointing, and before it got any worse, he sprinted down the street to get out of sight.

Finally, Rhys let out a laugh and shook his head.

“You’re insufferable.” Feyre muttered, smirking as she took a long sip of wine.

“I know. I know.” Was his reply, and for the rest of the night, no one male even glanced in Feyre’s direction, thanks to her unbearable mate.


End file.
